The Tale of the Fifteen Olympians
by Barchi
Summary: Two years after TLO, Percy is offered once again immortality. With his relationship with Annabeth crushed several months ago, he decided to accept the offer, only to discover he will be the new Olympian. However, the Greek Gods are not alone, and Jackson needs to find two more brand new Olympians, or else not only Olympus, but the entire greek culture, will fade.
1. A New Title

**Hey guys! Well, it's been quite a while since I've written something, so I somehow missed writing. Anyway, here are we, I suppose. Please, keep me updated about the quality of my English, as it is not my mother language, and any reasonable critics will be welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians nor anything related.**

**A/N: This entire story is on Percy's P.O.V, two years after the events of TLO**

**Chapter 1 – A new title**

As always, I almost broke my watch trying to turn the alarm off. _Way to go controlling your strength, Jackson, _I thought. Ever since the end of that damned war, I haven't done much. My relationship with Annabeth didn't work out as we planned, and we barely even saw each other now. I have no remorse over her whatsoever, though.

Unbeknownst to both of us, she did change me a bit. One example is that now I can think and say "Unbeknownst" in less than 30 minutes. Another example was the amount of books I had in my room, which was almost as twice as much. I mean, I have about 5 books now. I had 3. That's a start, I guess.

Other than that, major changes include emanating a much stronger aura of power, which was similar to one of a minor god, being a master in swordsmanship and, just like that, turning into a celebrity in Olympus. I remember when every single soul there stopped their work when I brought Zeus's Lightning many years ago. Yup, my life is now basically that, on every single moment. It is really annoying, to receive glares from every single demigod on Camp. Actually, it got so annoying I barely go to Camp Half-Blooda anymore, and when I do, I try my best not to be seen. Turns out, I don't lurk out in the shadows as well as Nico. Who would have known?

But oh, believe me, even in the mortal world my presence was somehow noticed. A couple of months ago, I was with my father on New York, discussing about the possibility of me turning immortal, and to be honest, I noticed some nervous glares from some people, as if there was a bomb in my pocket which I was about to blow up or something like that.

Well, I suppose I just gave away something important back there. Yup, Poseidon and the other Olympians still think I should be a god. And to be honest, it would be pretty nice now, as I don't really have any bonds with Annabeth, which was the main reason I declined Zeus's offer two years ago. Next week, there will be a Council whereas they will decide if I could be a god, so… I don't know.

I already left the house, heading towards my college. I think some gasps could be appropriate now. Yes, I managed to get into college. No, I did not bribe anyone to do so. I don't have the money.

The last weeks, I feel like Apollo. Not because I am blond now, nor (sadly) do I have a cool chariot like Apollo's. But I was making an impression on women. Last week, I convinced a Starbucks barista to give me a free frappucino. Not quite a revolution, but hey, I had one girlfriend for six months. For me, however, it's like a voice in my conscience said _"don't use your powers for evil, Percy!" _But considering the fact mom and Paul are on Canada for a month now and the fact that I cook like Hephaestus, all my diet consists on frozen pizza and frappucino. This means free lunch! Or breakfast. Whatever.

Anyway, I was on my way to college when I saw a small kid, about 9 years old, crying on a park bench, with another guy, around my age, with a huge hat on his head, apparently trying to calm down the child. I went there to see what on Hades was going on, when I suddenly realized that dude behind the kid was Grover.

I tried to hide my grin, and with all my force, I yelled, on my mind, to see whether the empathy link with him was still there. Grover suddenly jumped, as if a spider just landed on his hairy goat butt, getting some weird looks from passing strangers. I tried my best not to laugh, and obviously failed, and my favourite satyr, clearly hurt, tried to see who was laughing. I was too focused on not pissing myself to see his face, so I only got control of myself again when I heard his voice, clearly happy.

- PERCY! – which was followed by quite a strong hug

Upon that sudden yell, the kid looked a bit amused, though a lot scared, on my arrival. His eyes were telling me he was not a regular kid. And I could recognize those characteristics anywhere. I realized Grover was introducing the kid to me.

-…anyway, man, uh… this is Chad, he is a… - well, for someone who was looked up by basically all the satyrs in the demigod universe, he sure needed to improve his speaking skills

-… demigod. – I completed the phrase, for my friend's and the kid's surprise – Son of Apollo, right? – which made little Chad absolutely dumbfounded.

I noticed a small moan from the kid, who spoke with a faltering voice, probably terrified.

- Excuse me, but are you a god?

I was quite surprised at that, but I couldn't help but grin. I felt a sudden urge to say _"Yes, kid, I'm your uncle, and I will turn you into a dolphin to prove it"_, but I am not that cruel. Besides, Grover slapped me so hard, probably noticing what I was about to do, that even with the whole Achilles thing, it hurt. I managed an awkward smile as I denied what the kid was suggesting with my head.

Surprisingly, I got touched by the kid's background. I lived long enough to understand demigods almost always ended up dead or even worse, and those who made it, like me, had to go through horrifying stuff. But that kid was only nine, and had just lost his mother on a fire. Grover saved the kid from a monster that was attacking the orphanage he was living in just two days ago, in the state's countryside, and they were both on a desperate run for Camp, being closely followed by monsters. The kid, however, had, for obvious reasons, several breakdowns because of his mother.

I know how it was to lose my mother. I felt sorry for the kid. Cases like his were rare afterwards the war. Thank the gods, the number of demigods who actually made it to Camp were on the rise.

I offered myself to escort them until their destiny. It was either seeing my friends or facing an incredibly boring chemistry lecture. Easy choice, eh? Even with the celebrity thing, it would be nice to see Chiron and all my friends from the war.

Grover and I were catching up, as we rarely saw each other now, with him being an important satyr on their fight for Nature and all of that. Chad was playing with a balloon we got him on our way. As soon as we got out of the city, we faced a monster. You must be thinking _"oh, no, run, Percy, RUN!" _But no. I just got Riptide off my pocket and did a quick slash through my opponent, and before he could say _"Tartarus"_, I once again saw that familiar dust that appears every time monsters are defeated.

Little Chad was amazed. He started yelling at Grover "Did you see that?" several times, much to his dismay. But I could tell he was surprised to. It's been a while ever since he saw me fighting. I got way better.

The rest of the day went uneventful. After a quick chat with the Camp guys, I headed home. I met some mortal friends of mine and we went for a pizza.

All that time, with my regular friends, my mind was focused on one thing. I was getting closer to a decision regarding being a god once again. Ignoring the advances of some chicks, a clearly flustered and somewhat horny waitress and some envious glares from dudes on the restaurant, I finally made up my mind.

Back then, I had Annabeth. I had a future with her. However, on that restaurant, I realized: I barely saw my friends, and even though I could be with several girls, I didn't wish any of them. Gods, it's not like I didn't want them, but I was missing adventure, not only in a relationship, but in life.

Suddenly, I saw myself missing a challenge. Missing the war, the danger. Even my romantic life was too easy; girls, even my closest friends, just threw themselves at me. I want more.

Now I wonder how fun it would be if Smelly Gabe knew I was going to be a god. I started grinning on the restaurant table. At first sight, I was normal, but one of my friends realized there was something different on that grin.

- What is it, Percy? – she asked

With an even bigger grin, I replied, much to their confusion.

- Do you think Lord Perseus is a good title?


	2. Beware - Gods at Work!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians nor anything related.**

**Chapter 2 – Beware – Gods at Work!**

When you are approaching Olympus without a weapon of mass destruction, a lost demigod, or preparing for a war, that stupid elevator music sticks to your head much easier.

I was trying my best not to be noticed: wearing a regular jacket, a t-shirt and some old jeans, I really thought I would be able to reach the Throne Room without one thousand or so glares on my back. Yeah, about that, mission failed.

As soon as I put one foot outside the elevator, a couple of satyr and nymphs fell down, and with that, all I could hear were phases such as:

a) "Is he the one who defeat Kronos?"

b) "Perseus doesn't come here regularly"

c) "He's hot"

d) Squeaking

I started walking faster, as if there was a robber behind me. Obviously, that only managed to get me more attention making some brave beings to try to block my way and have a conversation, or tried to flirt with me. Most of the times, I bashed them away without even the slightest worry. But I admit I had to run a couple of times.

Once again, couldn't help but think _"Way to go, Jackson"_.

Albeit I had all that trouble, what I noticed when I reached the enormous doors that led to the Throne Room was probably one of the most clarifying moments of my life. As I turned my back to see Olympus before meeting the gods, I saw hundreds of different life forms, all facing me and grinning, with a slight hint of pride. The city was obviously beautiful, and some of Annabeth's projects were already on construction. I felt, for the first time since I kissed Annabeth on my birthday, glad to be a demigod. And more than that, I felt happy that everything that happened during the war actually happened.

As a question rose to my mind, I couldn't help put grin, immediately knowing the answer; _"If I could go back, would I change something?" _

I wouldn't. I was certain. Smiling an even broader smile, I looked down to all those faces still staring at me, all grinning, smiling or laughing, and turned my back. I had to take a deep breath. I was sweating.

But I opened the door. And with that, I allowed a full out Hades to go loose. But once again, I wouldn't change a single thing if I could.

The Council was in an astonishing silence. For the very first time, Zeus and Poseidon weren't sending out glares to each other, plus Ares didn't shot me his I-will-murder-you-then-bring-you-back-to-life-and-do-murder-you-again glare, and, gasp, Aphrodite wasn't checking herself on a mirror.

Obviously, that was a sign of something big. Oh, don't be mistaken about the "obviously". I'm only saying that because I now realize it was obvious. Back then, I was like: "_Hey, folks, up to some poker?"_

- PERSEUS – boomed Zeus. Seriously, did he really need to shout _that _loud with no one speaking? – Following your father's request and this Council unanimous consent, I can hereby declare you immortal, upon your acceptance. As you can see, all the gods here gathered already presented their opinions upon this subject before your arrival – that explained the silence – so, all there's left is your answer. So, Perseus, will you accept this offering?

Immediately, I remembered what happened at this same spot 2 years ago. How I gave up immortality to live a regular life with my love and my friends. And now, here am I. "_It will feel like betrayal if I say yes" _I thought back then "_But I would only betray myself under no rewards or obvious joys if I say no"_

That decision on the pizzeria seemed so stupid right now. I decided something this important while eating mozzarella with friends. Like, _"Oh, I could be a god, you know. Actually, as soon as I finish this slice, I'll call to tell mom the news!" _But this was serious stuff. The gods seemed as nervous as me, and I felt like depending on the word I said back there, I would be beaten badly by them. I mean it. Ares was already with his brass knuckles on.

But fortunately, I said the right word.

"Yes"

The otherwise quiet but terrifying atmosphere around that room turned, just like that, noisy and cheerful, like the dinner after a successful battle. My father was smiling like crazy, Zeus was trying to hide a little grin, Aphrodite squeaked and said something about making my love life worst _(like that's possible), _Artemis, Hephaestus and Athena had their _"slightly amused, but make me angry and I will melt you down countless times over eternity" _faces on, as Apollo was writing a haiku and Hermes was typing something on his mobile. Probably tomorrow's issue of the Olympian Times.

Anyway, afterwards some noise, Zeus's voice boomed once again, and silence, not as awkward as before, though, ruled once again over the Throne Room.

- Very well, Perseus. Soon enough, you will be made a god. However, there is something we ought to discuss with you, and it is up to you to accept our offer.

He turned to my father, who spoke, even though being clearly emotional:

- Son, there is something we did not tell you or anyone other than Hestia. We, the Olympians, do have to follow some obligations, as you know. What you don't know is that we also have our prophecies. They are not as tangled and misleading as the demigods', but they are just as important – his voice suddenly went dark, which scared the Hades out of me. Even during the war he didn't spoke like that. – and I'm deeply sorry for being obliged by those cursed Fates to tell you this, Percy. Anyway, son, it seems like you are once again involved into a Great Prophecy.

I felt the ground beneath me tremble, and I was pretty sure that was my anger. Not again. This could not be happening. Why me? Why me of all people? I kept asking this question, not noticing I was actually cracking the marble floor of that room with my anger, what scared the Olympians, including Zeus, for a second. They waited for me to calm down, which took some minutes, and immediately fixed all the damage with some godly power.

- As a soon to be god, we cannot oblige you to join in – said one serious (who could have known) Athena – but it is clear that you are to suffer if you don't. – Upon my confused look, she said, obviously annoyed, which reminded me of Annabeth during our first quest – Or else, we will make you suffer.

I was obviously mad, but I had no time to crack some marble then.

- Don't get us wrong, Percy, it is not like we won't reward you or something. – said Apollo, surprisingly serious. Remembered when I said it was obvious something big was coming up, back then? And that I realized it afterwards, and not when I entered the Throne Room? Yeah, I realized how serious the situation was upon Apollo's face of focus and seriousness. – We will have you as a major god and…

- Yeah, great, rewards and all of that, what makes you think that I would… - I cut off the sun god, only to realize what he had just said. After some moments trying gasping for air, I managed to shout:

- YOU WILL WHAT?!

- Yes, yes, major god and all of that, I'm tired. You will do this, you will become an Olympian, and that's it – said, miraculously not booming, Zeus – now, Hermes, Ares, if you will.

They both smiled evil smiles, and I thought of turning back and running, but I was too late. Hermes materialized a yellow placket that read: _"Beware – Gods at work – Do not enter" _and put it outside the Throne Room, as Ares put his brass knuckles on and smiled at me like he would to a cockroach.

And then I blacked out.


	3. Zeus's Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ or anything related**

**Oh, I actually changed my way of writing due to a review. So thank you, Nekotan1999, for the suggestion!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Even though they were few, they managed to make me write yet another chapter. So, please, keep on with the reviews, eh? Anyway, thanks!**

**Chapter 3 – **Zeus's Nightmare

When I finally woke up, I was on a completely white room. I mean it. _Everything _but I and mine clothes were white. Speaking of which, apparently I was changed. I still remembered everything, but my head was aching badly. Actually, even my clothes were different. At the thought of Aphrodite undressing me, I couldn't help but feel both aroused and violated.

I immediately noticed one thing. How on Hades had I known that it was Aphrodite who undressed me? I tried focusing on memories or senses, but nothing came. But I just knew it. "_Is this somehow related to my domains?"_ I thought.

Yet, another thing was on my mind. Much more important, you can say. The very thought of being the newest Olympian, the idea of living an immortal life made me bittersweet. I couldn't deny I felt like I just betrayed my mortal and regular friends by accepting such a proposal. On the other hand, I would be betraying myself by turning the offer down once again.

_"What's done It's done" _I tried to comfort myself.

I tried focusing on the fact I was now a god, an Olympian. As if my powers were like "_Oh, that's my cue!", _I suddenly realized I was aware of my surroundings. I felt something distant, some cries of fear, joy and frustration coming from somewhere, and the power of the ocean was faintly there. _"I'm still able to control water?"_

Another thought went on my mind. Apparently, gods can focus on multiple things at the same time. This made sense, if you think about it. They ARE in different places at the same time, after all. I didn't even left the bed yet. Using my godly senses, I felt a certain god's presence outside the room.

Well, I didn't leave out the door.

Remember when I almost broke my clock, when I was still a mortal? Trying to get up, a sudden wave of power went through me, hitting the wall with a faint red tone, smashing it to bits. Yet another time in a _very _short period of time, I thought "_Way to go controlling your strength"._

Instead of watching wide-eyed as the dust settled down, I recognized a rather calm Apollo. After I walked out of the room, I fixed the wall with my mind, even though I had no idea how. I concluded I didn't really cared after a little while, and turned to Apollo, who looked so calm that I couldn't help but think that if I wasn't at Olympus, some mom would probably call the police or faint, or whatever. The sun god, however, had his best "_Hello, would you like some tea?" _face on.

"Oh, Percy" he grinned "I see the godly powers changed you quite a bit. Looks I'm finally getting a partner on my wet'n'wild adventures."

"No offense, Apollo" I raised my eyebrows "But I'm pretty sure these wet'n'wild adventures of yours are illegal"

"They sure are" he grinned even more, making me shudder. I reminded myself that gods could read minds, so I decided to see what was behind that somehow evil grin. The images in there were so repulsive I got out almost immediately, making him grin even more. Finally, I managed to turn the conversation to another way.

"What do you mean, by '_the godly powers changed you quite a bit?'"_

"Why don't you check yourself?" he materialized a 15 feet mirror in front of me.

I realized I was on my "huge human" form. Believe me, that was the minor issue right now. I changed. A lot. First of all, my eyelids changed colours. They were red. Not blood red or fire red, but a softer tone of red, a more welcoming and pleasing one, like an ruby being illuminated. However, beyond that tone, they glowed a different colour, something darker. But they were stunning, those eyes oozed power.

Another changes included: more muscular, shallow beard, face more god-like, more rebellious hair.

My clothes were also different. I was wearing a denim jacket, with a black polo underneath, a necklace with a red gem stone (although I did not know which one it was at that time), a black jeans with a regular belt and black shoes. Another thing I realized was that I had several weapons attached to that clothing. Inside the jacket, there were five slots for throwing knifes, as well as a spot for a bag of several little stones. Ocean stones. _"So I can always summon the ocean". _I smiled, making a mental note to thank my father for that. I was also wielding two swords.

On my left side, Riptide was sheathed. Apparently, it lost the pen function, but I wouldn't be needing it. I just hoped that it would return to its owner in case I lost it. I know it was a freaking big weapon, but _never _underestimate Percy Jackson's ability to lose objects. On my right side, another sword was also sheathed. I unsheathed it, and saw one of the most beautiful swords I had ever seen: with a black pommel, dark red hold and light red blade, it emanated light. I felt its power, I realized that was by far the most powerful weapon I had ever drawn. With the obvious exception of Zeus's Lightning.

"Those are your true human looks. FYI, everyone has their own, albeit only gods have the power necessary to unleash it" he answered my question before I could ask him "But you still haven't done the most awesome a god can do."

"Eh, picking up chicks?" I asked, knowing his nature well enough to guess sleeping with women was, in his mind, the best thing a god can do.

"No, that is the second best thing" he smiled "Try and unleash your true form, by letting loose and then focusing all your power on any spot of your body. Like this."

I immediately stopped my reflexes, which demanded I turned my body away from that light. But I managed to stare at Apollo's true form. And if I already was dying to know mine, after I saw it, I was more excited than ever. Seeing that thing was like having a Sun six inches from you. However, he glowed in orange and red instead of yellow, even though waves of yellow light occasionally surrounded the perfect sphere that was the sun god true form.

"There's no way you can't love this" Apollo smirked, his eyes glowing in happiness, once upon his human self.

Percy followed his lead, and unleashed his true form. I felt… wow. That was it. Wow. I'd never felt better. I realized I was actually staring at his true form, like I was a third person or something. Unlike Apollo, he wasn't a perfect sphere, he was a circular beam of light with several glowing dots, all of them shining in different colours, although they were mainly red and sea green. My true form, like Apollo's, emanated a faint light on the room, completely changing the environment around me. No wonder he said this was the most awesome thing a god can do.

"Oh, you were right" I said, also smirking "This is plain awesome."

"Oh, look if it isn't the two biggest heartthrobs on Olympus" said an angelical voice behind both us. Only one thing could have such a voice. "Beyond me, of course."

"Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" Apollo and I asked at the same time

"I'm taking you to your throne, Percy, my dear" she said, obviously hitting on me. She was already leaning on me.

"Oh, alright, then" I replied, planning to resist her the best I could. She paid me some _"visits"_ after Annabeth and I broke up. I resisted then, I could do it now again. "But I can go myself."

I was about to teleport myself when I got distracted by her grasp on my arm and those big blue gorgeous eyes of hers, and those lips there were like big cherries and…

"HEY!" I shouted, as soon as I realized what she was doing

"You are very lucky you are so cute, Percy" she sighed "You are so boring, you know? One day, you won't be able to resist.

I knew she was right. But I didn't care. _"Not today" _I thought. I teleported myself to Olympus.

Immediately, I noticed expectation in the air. As if they had been waiting for this for centuries. And boy, I was right.

"All hail, Lord Perseus" boomed Zeus, as soon as Aphrodite and Apollo arrived "God of Swordsmanship, Heroes and Time" I was really surprised by that last one, but Zeus seemed like he had yet to speak of something else.

At that moment, I didn't knew how much in deep shit I was going to be because of the words he proclaimed in the following seconds.

"…The Thirteen Olympian" he sighed loudly "and the new King of the Greek Gods"


	4. The Sky Takes a Punch

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ and the Olympians nor anything related**

**Chapter 4 – The Sky takes a Punch**

Alright, upon those words, various things amazed me. First of all, my mind was like "_WHAT?!" _After a while, I remembered the fact I was the god of time, and I pondered briefly why I took Kronos's post. Then, a third thing fell upon me. And that was slightly more terrifying.

"Hm… Lord Zeus, may I ask you a question?" I asked, getting more and more nervous by the second.

"Sure, go ahead, _King_ Perseus" that 'king' bit was spoken with utter hatred, but I chose to ignore that. For now, of course.

"Why did you attribute the adjective '_Greek' _to the gods? I thought the only gods were… well, _us" _I said this last bit whilst raising my right eyebrow, also turning to the remaining gods on the council that stood completely still.

Immediately, Zeus paled like a phantom, and I don't think he would be able to answer my question if Athena hadn't intervened.

"Ahem…well, Lord Perseus, one thing at a time. First, we ought to declare you King" she said, looking slightly nervous, even though it was pretty obvious she was pissed at her father. "Then we can spare some time for less important matters."

I noticed there was something I didn't know that I shouldn't know. But I wanted to know. Albeit I decided to just nod and carry on, I took a mental note to keep an eye on the events at the following weeks on Olympus.

"Very well" said a very relieved Athena. She probably thinks I didn't realized how she evaded the topic. "Now that you know your domain, we will transfer all the knowledge we know about it into you. If you may take two steps forward, Lord Perseus" I obeyed, anxious to know what's coming next.

The Olympians nodded at the same time. They stared up at me (I was on my fifteen foot form) and glowed, as they were in their true form.

I thought the roof would implode and New Yorkers would see a meteorite fall out of nowhere into their city. The power there was amazingly big.

And it was coming into me.

In a painful way.

A _very _painful way. And I've dived on the Styx.

After all of that energy coming into me, I dropped down on my knees. Sparkles were all over my body, as the power within me was so huge it just had to be liberated, to be freed. After some moments of awkward silence, I got up, staring at my father, sending him a mental request for help. He got up with a grin on his face, and offered his shoulder as support. I thanked him both mentally and verbally, smiling widely at that old face of his.

I moaned a little bit before I could stand on my own.

"So, what now?" I asked, staring at Athena. Zeus looked mad as I didn't call him, but her, then he realized I was actually his superior. He still didn't look pleased, but he acquiesced. I thought so.

"Now, you need both a throne and a symbol of power, I suppose. Within given time," she said, staring at Hephaestus "you shall receive them."

"How long?" I asked coldly

"5 or 6 hours" said the somehow metallic voice of the fire god by my side. I nodded thanking him, when he replied "As you already has your weapons, I suppose you will have an only symbolic, but not lethal, weapon or object as your symbol?"

I smiled broadly. I knew he breach into my mind, but I didn't care. Maybe being a god isn't that bad, after all. I still had to listen about the whole Great Prophecy thing, however. And that was bothering me; I do think it has something to do with Zeus's statement.

"Surprise me, would you?" I said, turning my back on the twelve Olympians, waiting for a question that would for sure be asked. I just knew it. I was (and still am, as a matter of fact) the God of Time, after all. I can predict the future until a certain extent.

"Where do you think you are going? We are in the middle of a Council here!" boomed Zeus, which he immediately regretted. I decided to have some fun, and pretend to be offended. Unlike Poseidon, that usually gets utterly mad and threatens to destroy his brother, I decided to be quiet and close my mind and thoughts to the other gods. Zeus was paling, but trying to keep his composure. I smiled one _very _nasty smile, transferring energy to that nameless new sword I woke up with, causing it to glow even brighter. At that point, the God of the Sky was _really _scared, and even Ares seemed to be bothered by that atmosphere.

I focused a fairly good part of my body's energy into my feet. Then, I did something awesome.

Counting on my own speed and strength as a god, plus simultaneously slowing down Zeus and speeding myself up with my time powers, I sheathed the glowing sword **(A/N: If you got any name suggestion for this sword, please put it on the reviews!) **whilst charging Zeus.

A fraction of a second later, I had it at his throat, so fast he didn't even had the time to transform or teleport. He just stood there, staring at that bright blade, surprised I even touched him.

"I think I make the rules here, Zeus." Not adding up _Lord _seemed to have bothered him, but that wasn't his bigger problem. "Besides, you will probably propose some useless topic, a petty excuse for yelling like a madmen" every god on the room gasped. "Also, you can't continue a meeting without all the Olympians here… and your son Hephaestus there has a throne to make, don't you, Hephaestus?"

"Y-yes, sure" he stammered "I'll go right away" I smiled genuinely at him as he teleported somewhere else. I charged my fist with energy, and while Zeus seemed to get what I was going to do, he couldn't move. Or I would behead him with my sword, still at his throat.

Punching him at the stomach caused quite a commotion. Some gods got up, other were smiling evilly, happy someone finally did it, while other, as Dionysius, were sitting perfectly still, trying to act nonchalant.

"This, Zeus" I whispered at his ear "was for all the pain you caused to the people down there"

He fell down on his knees, while I stared at the other Olympians, defying anyone to question my actions. Seeing no objection, I smiled.

"I sincerely apologize for this" I said, and I meant it, even though some of them seemed to doubt me "but regardless of what you think about him" I pointed at the god that was now standing up, with Hera's help "he allowed many demigods to die cruel deaths, forgetting anything in the name of one's own pride. 'One' being, in this sentence, himself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to walk a bit. Hermes, please, don't notify _Olympus Weekly _of this, as I know you write it down. See you all, guys. Dismissed."

At that word, every god but the former King and Queen of Olympus on the room vanished, leaving behind an atmosphere of energy. Zeus was still there, dumbfounded, being taken to another room by his wife.

As I opened the door, I took out the placard that said 'Beware – Gods at Work' and stepped outside.

I transformed into a smaller kid, trying to avoid stares. As I still walk like a dork, even though I'm an all-mighty god, it was easy to blend in. But I couldn't help but smile at the thought of a very small kid blowing the Hades out of an adult, all like _"don't mess with me again, yo!" _with that cute childish accent.

What could give me away were my eyes. As far as I knew, the only bit of a god he couldn't change in his human form was the eyes. This was because the eyes truly were the window to one's true form, and that was no exception to the Gods. So, I prayed (which was kind of weird, thinking I was actually receiving some of those prayers) to every Olympian for the guys at that very crowded city not to notice me.

But Hades, even though I'm their King, they really love messing up with my life. _"At least I managed to see some of Olympus before I was noticed. Annabeth really is doing an amazing work. Speaking of which, I better go to Camp to tell Chiron the news later. Or I could send a copy of myself. Alright, I'm _so _gonna do that."_

I expected this, but I was surprised nonetheless. I suddenly saw a mass of people bowing.

"ALL HAIL THE NEW KING OF OLYMPUS, LORD PERSEUS!" yelled the mob at that huge avenue on Olympus, while I was changing into my original human-like form.

Smiling, I just said "Just Percy is fine, folks."


	5. An Owl Messes Up with Everything

**Sorry for the time taken for me to update this story, I was horribly sick these last days, so I didn't really write anything. Once again, deeply sorry, I will try to make up for the time being. ****Eh, another thing, I received a message, and I won't be telling names, asking if I could change to a more American way of writing, stuff like that (Even though English isn't my first language, I was born on the UK), but I haven't noticed anything scandalous about the way I write. And I've looked. I couldn't tell I was actually writing in a British manner (whatever the hell that is), so, if you do notice something wrong or odd, please inform me.**

**Regarding the sword, names suggested and made up by myself:**

**1. Twotimes**

**2. Sword of Kings (wielded by the King of the Gods)**

**3. Timeforge**

**Vote on whatever you like (on the Reviews, too lazy for a poll) as this sword will have a major role on the story for now on. Any other suggestions are welcome as well.**

**Let's begin. You know about all that yada yada from the disclaimer, so, shall we begin?**

**Chapter 5 – An Owl Messes Up with Everything**

Being a god has its perks. Being an Olympian, more perks. Being their King, even more.

But nothing could compare to being the god of time. About five minutes before the time being, as of the "present" that even thought isn't precisely existent (I won't begin a lecture, I promise), I was at Victorian London.

What somehow explained the clothes and the cane, but the way I was then dressed isn't important. But I was awesome. That's more important.

I was leaning on a tree, staring at a frozen lake in a wild place. I surely understood why Grover loved the wild, it was stunning. Frozen cherries, snow everywhere, and those reassuring noises that you only hear when you are away from the world.

Didn't last long, though.

I sensed power behind me, the smell of new books in the air.

"Athena" I sighed. Not that I hated her, but why on Hades she came to me? "How can I help you?"

"Lord Perseus-" she bowed

"Percy" I cut her off "And stand up"

"Very well" she said, obviously disturbed by my annoyance in seeing her. "I didn't come here for an official reason. I came here for what you wanted an answer." I frowned, being obligated to access my godly powers upon time to remember what she was talking about.

"Ah. The Prophecy." I knew she wouldn't tell me what it was. I am the god of time, after all, I can tell short spawns of time to the future when I want to. "But I still don't believe that's the reason. You wouldn't tell me it, not without the Fates' allowance. You know the consequences of defying fate, don't you, Athena? Stop going around the bushes and just say what you came here for" She was surprised by my bluntness, to say the least, but tried to recompose her figure of "_I saw that coming, I know everything" _of hers, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Three months ago, Percy, you were acknowledged of your position as the King of the Gods. Ever since, you were gone training. And soon, the demigods will be told your identity, as it is the summer solstice, and the orders you gave us will be made irrelevant." Upon hearing 'three months ago', I frowned, as I knew it wasn't three months.

The thing is, I spent a lot of time learning everything I can do as the God of Time. A _lot. _And, accidentally, I kind of stopped time for, let's say – 70 years, or so? As my nature as the Lord of Time is complete, I managed to keep it a secret from all the Olympians but my own father. All the others think I spent three months training, even though it was nearly a full century. Not much for an immortal, but I was a demigod until not so very long ago. And what worried me the most was that Athena noticed this – and she probably was suspicious of the speed I acquired mastery over my powers.

Mental note: _don 't underestimate her on the future_.

It wouldn't take a genius to see I was getting pretty angry at her now. Not by the course of the conversation, but I still wasn't over the fact she could display such anger towards my father and his sons, plus, her stupid and arrogant attitude made me want to zap her. I really needed to manage my anger to not make her and all the uncaring gods pay for their deeds.

You learn some nasty stuff when you are in charge. By nasty, I mean, Tyson puking would be beautiful next to it. _Alright, not that, _said a little portion of my brain that wasn't occupied managing the life of some of my copies (or do you think I would just drop everything I had? My mortal friends would disturb my family if I did so) or occupied with this conversation.

"And you think that may be too much of a shock for them, don't you?" I said, reversing time on a dead bird so it could live again. The Wisdom goddess certainly looked pleased, and soon after, I realized the bird was an owl. _Hm...What's an owl doing here? Certainly not its habitat._

I narrowed my eyes, thinking furiously. I did remember something about Hephaestus's and Athena's cabins working together for a project to aid in Camp's safety when I was spying on some of my friend's minds _(don't be hypocrite, you would do the very same), _but none of their thoughts seemed clear enough for me to grasp the essence of the situation. I noticed Athena was talking, but I could only see her mouth move, as if she was performing a Charlie Chaplin movie.

"Athena" I cut whatever she was saying, giving her my best death glare, and by the goddess's face, it would have made Thalia piss herself. "Cut the crap, now" I could sense the water around me defrost, and time slowed down next to us. "This owl isn't an animal. It was destroyed when I was testing my powers here. It's a surveillance camera, isn't it?" That statement made her pale.

"How did yo-" she murmured

All that stress and anger I felt this last century was concentrated on my tug that moment.

What followed wasn't pretty. I couldn't keep a hold of myself.

We were on a vortex. That vortex was a perfect cylinder, with red swords everywhere. We were floating right in the middle of that space, and I could tell Athena was almost frozen in time. Suddenly, all those swords went rogue, flying everywhere, missing her by inches, if not millimetres, as I revealed my true form. I hit her so badly she almost blacked out.

"_Listen to me if you are truly wise, Athena"_ I said with a voice that would have made the Oracle from my first quest an opera singer. _"I'm tired of the games you and some of the other Olympians are playing. I'm not a pawn for you to play with, and I want you tell this to everyone plotting this little plan of yours. I don't know what it is about, but if you continue to act like a complete bitch"_ I made my new sword appear out of nowhere, being literally controlled by pure energy I, as a god, emanated, making it appear perfectly under her jaw, golden Ichor slowly pouring out of her neck _"consequence will appear. Now go."_

We returned, and even though she wasn't hurt or injured at any ways, she was even paler than before, and in a completely un-Athena way, she fell down, pretty shaken up, but very much alive, right into my arms.

I was stunned. That wasn't me. What was that... _thing_?

"_I thought you were smarter, Perseus" _something, in my own voice, told me, in my mind _"that _thing _as you call it is yourself. Your true godly ways are like any others'. Ruthless, barbarian. Disappointing for the Saviour of Olympus"_

"_That isn't me" _was my short reply, apparently making the whatever-he-is-evil-thingy-on-my-head laugh like crazy. I cut my connection to that section of the brain (as I told you, being an Olympian has its perks) and teleported her to Apollo's temple, for her to be healed. After a short explanation of the events to the God of Prophecies, he advised me:

"The truth about the Prophecy shall be revealed sooner than you think, Percy" in a dead serious tone. After that, he went to his infirmary with the still unconscious goddess.

I stood there, thinking of what I was just told. Mostly, thinking of my actions. Was it true? Was I... evil?

I shook my head, throwing those thoughts aside, trying to focus on anything else. I went for a walk on Olympus.

I already knew my way around, but all the looks, bows and so on were making me uncomfortable. I still wasn't one for the lead. There are still many things tying me to the demigod world. First of all, I haven't had any contact with my throne or my symbol of power, and I am the God of Heroes. Obviously, I had a connection to all demigods.

So, I felt something loose that moment. Didn't know what it was, but it wasn't something big, I thought.

Remember when I said _"don't underestimate Percy Jackson's ability to lose things"_? Yet, another thing: don't underestimate Percy Jackson's ability to be incredibly wrong.

When I was going to buy something at a market, already picking up the drachmas from my pocket, I felt a touch on my shoulder. I turned and saw a face that was usually very easy going and friendly. One of my favourite gods, by the way.

But he wasn't calm, easy going or friendly back then. He was really agitated.

"Percy, Athena is awake. She wants to talk to you. Now" even though I'm pretty much his boss, I knew he considered me much more a friend than a King. For him to be that nervous around me, something was wrong. _Very _wrong.

But as I told you, never underestimate my ability to be wrong. Because that 'minor thing' I felt loose there was huge. For me, at least.

Teleporting to Athena's palace, I saw her walking in circles. Her face brightened when she saw the red light, the indicator I was going to be there soon.

"Listen, Athena, I a-" I started, and I meant it

"Perseus, I should be the one saying sorry." I was so struck she was actually apologizing I didn't notice she called me Perseus "Remember that owl? The surveillance camera?"

"What about it?" I narrowed my eyes, sensing this wouldn't lead to a comfortable way (_and he scores! After countless wrong guesses, he makes a right! Everyone on the stadium for Peeeeeeeeercy Jackson)_

"That wasn't being controlled by neither the Hephaestus nor the Athena cabin" I didn't precisely gasp, because I knew she wasn't finished. "It was being commanded by Annabeth"

I stepped back in surprise, surely didn't saw that coming. But it didn't seem like a very important thing, for Athena to call me. And surprisingly, I got that right.

"Perseus, she still loved you. She left you because she was obliged by the Fates to do so. And when she saw you as a god" her voice faltered, at the memory of her own daughter "she lost it. I can't make contact with her anymore." She was holding her tears, and it sunk in.

The feeling of something loose. I felt it when in Victorian London. I witnessed a hellhound bring down a demigod. I was next to Annabeth's study when I felt it.

Horrified, I teleported myself to that same place. I breached through the door, already pale, heart pounding madly in my chest.

And my suspicions were confirmed. Over her desk, lied the body of my ex-girlfriend and former best friend, Annabeth. With her own dagger on her neck, and a note alongside her. Suicide

I screamed, falling on my knees, burying my head into my hands.

I felt something. But unlike that time with Athena, I kept a hold of my powers. I felt sadness. Grief. Loss. A hero, _Annabeth, _for Styx sake, has died because of me.

That voice laughed again, even though I used all my might to block it. "_Puny god. Thanatos already has that blondie there. Seems like the God of Heroes isn't very efficient, is he?" _I was sobbing. I couldn't think. I couldn't save her. What kind of god am I?

"_Snap yourself out of it, Percy" _yet another voice, a welcoming one, which made the situation bearable, said on my mind "_don't let Chaos fool you" __**Chaos?!**_

"_Oops" _the evil voice that apparently was the creator of the universe laughed evilly "_Seems like I was discovered"_

Silence. I was terrified. Chaos was on my mind. The most powerful being existent? You know, that one? Not a very sociable fellow.

"_Percy." _The second voice whispered, softly "_Don't worry about him. You will be briefed about him, er... later."_

"_What do you mean?" _I replied "_Are you seriously telling me Chaos has something to do with the Prophecy? And who are _you, _anyways?"_

"_Yeah, about that, we need to talk. Later. First, grief for your friend. As of now, let's just say I'm a very important part of everything."_

"_How important?" _was all I managed, in the state I was, when I remembered I was seeing Wise Girl's corpse on her desk, with blood everywhere, and her own dagger on her neck.

"_Chaos is the creator of this Universe"_

And the following words were never forgotten by me.

"_And I'm Chaos's creator"_

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER 5!**


End file.
